


Pretty Boy

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BDSM elements, Bisexual Ethan, Bisexual Lucas, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disturbing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Envious Lucas, Lucas is creepy, Lucas is in denial about his sexuality, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Poor Ethan, Rape/Non-con Elements, sex dungeon, strange, very strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: [Is on a Hiatus....don't know when I will be finishing this story. I might work on it and then post everything in bulk and complete it like that. Life is very demanding as of late.]Lucas corners Ethan as he is searching for his wife. Ethan expects a fight but gets dry humped instead????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short one for right now. This is my first time writing for this fandom. I have a few more ideas that I am thinking about writing. Hope you enjoy :D I have gotten so many good reviews that I am adding more chapters to this. Also look out for my psychological analysis one that I will be posting in the future and it will be....different.

Ethan convulsed and coughed, he wracked his brain trying to figure out how he had ever got here. The last thing he remembered was doing Lucas' stupid birthday puzzle and pissing Lucas off by figuring it out.

Even though it hurt him, Ethan shakily stood to his feet only to be knocked down by something in the darkness,''Where the fuck ya think ya goin' pretty boy?''

Ethan frowned...pretty boy? He could not think for long before he was pushed back down and the lights came on. Lucas quickly straddled him and started pushing down on his windpipe. Ethan flailed at first and desperately tried to pry Lucas' hands from his windpipe. He refused to die this way. Then Ethan had a thought to stab him but quickly remembered that he had put all of his weapons in that fucking box. He would have kicked himself for that.

Lucas creepily stared into his eyes looking a little too excited as he continued to choke the man below him. Ethan could see the sick joy in his enemies eyes and he wanted to punch that shit-eating grin right off of his face so he did. Lucas only looked a little taken aback and even gleeful,''Baby got bite...''he growled before punching Ethan square in the jaw. Ethan recoiled but kept his cool. He could already feel that his lip was bleeding. He felt rage bubble in his gut as he swung at Lucas but the man on top of him blocked his swing with a cocky smirk. Ethan wanted nothing but to knock that smirk from his face.

Ethan took that opportunity to swing at his other jaw that he was not guarding but his hand was caught once more,''Just give it up pretty boy.''

Lucas had Ethan's hands pinned to either side of his head and damn was this scrawny son of a bitch stronger than he looked. In a desperate attempt to get away Ethan started to thrash around and finally, Lucas' hands went completely slack. Ethan looked up to see Lucas shivering, at first his head was slack and Ethan was terrified that he was going to turn into something else. And then Lucas threw his head back, his eyes were tightly shut and he was biting down on his lip as he...ground down into Ethan's stomach!?

Ethan took that moment to push the fucker off of him and make a run for it. It didn't take any time for Lucas to start chasing him. After sprinting out of the barn all together he tried to catch his breath. Fuck! His goal was to rescue his wife and Zoe. What the fuck was he doing all the way out here. Nothing had managed to scare him nearly as bad as Lucas seemingly riding out an orgasm on his stomach. Didn't the dude just ask him for help in finding him a fucking girlfriend?

Ethan did not want to waste time ruminating on Lucas' sexual confusion. After a lot of breathing and getting himself together, Ethan decided to go back and try to beat the shit out of that fucker, He made sure to retrieve all of his items from the chest and was surprised when he realized that Ethan was nowhere to be found. That was a huge relief. Ethan sighed and continued through the door ahead. This would be an experience that he would NEVER forget. This whole night had been a complete shit show and it wasn't even over!


	2. Random Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I got a ton of positive feedback and people asking for more chapters so I have decided to add some more chapters and add on to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so I know that this had taken a very long time for me to upload but I have been very fucking sick and life has been so busy. Anyway, I am working on another fanfiction where I dig into Lucas' mind and really dig into his past and feelings. The story I am working on is long as hell and I do not know when it will ever be finished. I will start publishing it after everything gets organized. It is also an EthanXLucas fanfic with hints of ZoeXLucas and a very jealous Lucas before he comes to terms with his feelings. It's kind of a coming of age story and it will have little side stories and stuff. I will start publishing that eventually. I will try to get this little story done and update sooner this time.

Ethan thought that he had gotten away from that crazy ass stalker. He thought that the coast was clear as Mia walked behind him but his attention was taken from his task when he heard his wife struggling and calling for him. He saw in the distance that Lucas was dragging her away by her hair with a lecherous smile. How did the bastard even get without making a sound? Ethan was beyond frustrated at this point.

After going through another array of puzzles he found himself inside of a room that looked akin to a sex dungeon. He was frightened when he heard dark chuckles behind him. Ethan gasped and turned around to see Lucas walking up to him slowly. ''Where the fuck is Mia!? What the fuck did you do to her?''

''Nothing. Nothing at all. Buuuut. If you don't comply to my wishes I will...I don't know...kill her maybe? I don't care to be honest. All I am interested in is cumming all over that pretty little face!'' Lucas must have anticipated that what Lucas said would earn him a punch because Ethan felt a jolt of electricity that sent him to the ground.

Lucas stood over him with an evil grin,''Ah-ah-aaaah. Be a good boy and make me cum and you won't get shocked okay?''

''So you're gay? I don't do that gay shit!'' Ethan screamed before trying to run. Lucas sighed,''I anticipated this.''

Ethan growled as he was shocked to the ground again,''What the fuck!?''

''I was wondering when you would ask... Well during our little...encounter...I put a little device under your skin...Fun right? So let's play a game!'' Lucas exclaimed as he walked to stand in front of Ethan gleefully,''It's called Make Daddy cum...'' After saying those words Lucas made sure to press his arousal against Ethan's face.

Ethan screamed,''I ain't got nothin' against gays man, but get your junk out of my face! Heeeeeeelp!,'' He screamed to no one in particular and in vain,'' I rather have Jack cut my fucking cock off!''

Lucas tsked and hid a look of hurt under a mask of mock hurt, ''Awww, if that's what you're into... and also I am not fucking gay!''

''Then what the fuck do you call this?''

''An experiment.''

''Gay.''

''No.''

''It's fucking gay dude.''

''Ethaaaaan!'' Lucas growled in a warning tone.

''There is NOTHING else that you can call this but gay!'' Ethan argued.

''Maybe it is a little gay...'' Lucas said softly while pressing his clothed cock against the side of Ethan's resisting face,''But c'mon...you're telling me that you never thought about trying some things with other dudes in college?''

''No Lucas that's just you,'' Ethan said shaking his head.

''Come on baby don't be that way...Mia will get out unharmed if you comply...'''Lucas said with mock kindness. Ethan thought about his wife getting stabbed or brutally murdered and swallowed his pride,''Okay...I'll do this. BUT not for you! But for Mia!''

Lucas growled angrily,''That just made me kind of soft. Ugh stop talking. Do I have to fucking gag you?''

''What don't like when I mention my WIFE!''

''STOP REMINDING ME OF THAT BITCH! IT'S MAKING ME GO SOFT! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! Yes yes! I understand! You only get hard for flat chested, dull, and mildly attractive chicks! Good for you~!'' Lucas claps in mock happiness before going serious,''Now suck my cock.''

Now this was all kinds of fucked up. He hopes that Mia does not see them or hear them because that would ruin any sense of pride that he had,''Um one last thing Lucas...Can she see or hear this? Also, will this just stay between us?''

''No she can not see this even though I would love to rub it in that ugly bitches face that her husband was guzzling on my cum...hm...might make her watch that sometime haha...''Lucas looked lost in thought before snapping out of it when Ethan yelled,''You fucking wouldn't!''

''Oh...but I fucking would. Making her watch as you happily guzzle on my cum would be the perfect revenge don't cha think?'' and taking off his hoodie. He then told Ethan to undress as well. The two of them awkwardly got nude. Ethan felt so very uncomfortable as Lucas' eyes trailed up and down his body. He heard Lucas whisper under his breath,''Oooh look at that tight ass...''

Lucas then took off his hoodie. It took everything for Ethan not to beat the shit out of him but he had to make sure that Mia would not get hurt anymore than she has. Lucas then told Ethan to undress as well. The two of them awkwardly got nude. Ethan felt so very uncomfortable as Lucas' eyes trailed up and down his body. He heard Lucas whisper under his breath,''Oooh look at that tight ass...''

Ethan pretended to not hear it and waited on Lucas to do whatever he wanted, those shocks hurt like a son of a bitch, the sooner he got done with this shit the sooner he could get the fuck out of this shit hole.

Lucas walked up to him and surprisingly kiss him tenderly before trailing his fingers up and down Ethan's body,''Fuck Ethan, those muscles...''

Ethan would never admit it but he was starting to feel aroused as Lucas' hands trailed up and down his muscles. Ethan bit down on his lip to hide a pleased grunt as Lucas gently thumbed his nipples. Even though he tried to hide his reaction of pleasure, Ethan could tell by the shit-eating grin on the other man's face that his pleasure was noted.

Lucas leaned forward and gently took Ethan's hardening nipple into his mouth and teasingly licked the little bud and would sometimes put pressure on it and it felt so good that Ethan could not hold back his grunts. No one had ever done this to him before and it was driving him crazy He felt himself melting into Lucas' caresses. Had the smug son of a bitch done this before!? Of course he would know where to touch but there was something skilled about how he caressed him, the other man knew just how to get moans and grunts from Ethan's throat and it was driving him mad.

Lucas leaned back and looked down at Ethan's now semi-hard member,''Mmm for all the shit you were talking earlier I truly can not tell that you don't want this. Here lean back for me baby...'' Ethan did as he was told and gasped when he felt Lucas's finger swirling around the head of his cock, he quickly became a panting mess. Lucas simply laughed at him,''Mmmm...you look like you could cum at any fuckin' minute...Hmm...let me guess...Even though you prefer fuckin' chicks they don't know where to touch ya huh? Judging by your reaction I am right...'' Lucas groaned as he pulled his finger from the head of Ethan's cock and looked at the trail of pre-cum connecting them.

Ethan noticed that Lucas had closed his eyes and was slowly jerking his length. He was panting as well but was trying to keep his cool,''Fuck...Ethan..Touch me.''

Ethan was hesitant but slowly started to explore the other's body and damn were Lucas' abs tight. He didn't really expect for the kid to have such a nice figure. He let his hands roam up and down and decided to give Lucas a taste of his own medicine. Ethan leaned down and took one of Lucas' nipples into his mouth as his other hand played with the other.

Lucas' breath hitch and he pushed his hips up into his hand,''Fuckin'...uggh. Oh shit.''

Ethan didn't know why he felt so aroused but he stopped questioning it at this point and did something that he did to his wife that drove her insane every time, Ethan gently bit down on the nipple and pulled at it with his teeth and he fucking loved the reaction that got,''Fuuuuck! Ethan you fucking cunt you know how to drive me fuckin crazy!'' Lucas pushed him back harshly but his eyes were full of pleads,''Suck me.''

Ethan looked at Lucas' rock hard cock and gasped when the man rutted it on his face. Lucas seemed to be enjoying himself far too much for his own good. Never in his life did Ethan think that he would be in such a situation. He gulped and tried to think anything else. But it was very hard to ignore the bobbing cock in his face. This would indeed be a very long night.


End file.
